What the Eyes Didn't See
by UzumakiJinchuuriki
Summary: Hinata stood by for years, watching Naruto have his attention on Sakura. She's happy because Naruto is happy, but deep down she's not. Why would he bring her to his apartment to reject her, though, when he seemed to have already chose Sakura?


**Just a short NaruHina oneshot! Simple and sweet! Actually completed something for once, yay me. ****Enjoy, criticism is nice too :)**

**Thank you to my good friend Myib for being the beta!**

**Disclaimer: No claims to the anime Naruto**

* * *

Hinata was most definitely not the fragile and timid girl that she was when she was younger. She was quiet, rational, and spoke when she had something to say, but she was certainly not outgoing and loud. She had yet to completely break out from her shell that was precisely placed around her very being. Hinata was not one to jump into something so hastily, unless it involved Naruto (though she would not admit that out loud).

Even as she watched Naruto walk by in all his sunshine glory, she almost reached out to him and called his name, but did not. After the war ended, which was several months ago, many people were honored, mourned, and buried. Some people had a variety of things on their plates; such as Naruto himself. He hadn't addressed the moment he had with Hinata, or when she confessed her love and devotion to him some time ago. Hinata was understanding. She waited years to even gather up the courage to confess her feelings, so she could wait for her blonde crush to take care of himself and his business before approaching him.

Naruto continued to leisurely walk down the path until, to Hinata's observations, he seemed to have realized something. He quickly turned around and smiled widely in Hinata's direction and started waving his hand widely. His whisker marks scrunched up and his eyes crinkled with mirth as his arms flailed about. During that whole time, Hinata was watching him walk until he turned around and blushed at herself for being caught staring.

"Oi! Hinata-chan!" Naruto continued to wave as if Hinata hadn't noticed him already.

She gave a short wave as a small smile appeared on her smooth face, "Hello, Naruto-kun!" Her voice slightly increased while Naruto jogged to her. _I wonder what he needs..._ She thought.

Naruto let out a short breath as he reached her and his face seemingly scrunched up in thought for a moment, "I'm having a small dinner at Yakiniku's Barbecue, you should totally come okay? It's for my birthday but there's no need to get me a present," he added a small wink at the end (much to Hinata's secret enjoyment).

Hinata gave it a quick thought,_ It'll probably just be our normal group of friends and sensei's... He seems so busy, but I guess this is just the break he needs for everyone. I'll definitely go for Naruto-kun._

She let out a small 'hm' as she finished her thought and replied to Naruto's expectant ears, "I'll g-go. Thank you for inviting me." Hinata gave a small bow and smiled at the male in front of her.

"Cool! It'll be so much better having you there! Ask Sakura for the details, I already told her to tell you them."

Naruto grinned at Hinata's slightly shocked form and waved to her and said his goodbyes. Hinata barely registered the last part, but she did after a few moments._ I-It'll be better having m-me there...? She blushed at the thought. But he already spoke with Sakura... Which must mean he wanted her to be the first there. Oh._ Hinata's face fell as she continued to think about that. She didn't want to dwell on it, though. She had a full day ahead of her that did not need to be dragged down by her thoughts. And now to add to her list, Hinata had a certain friend to find.

* * *

About a week after her invite from Naruto, Hinata finally got to see Sakura and got the details for the party, Sakura hinted that the heiress would have to look fantastic, therefore they'd be going to Ino's house, and Tenten would go as well. Hinata was a little bit confused, but nonetheless complied. She wouldn't hold anything against Sakura since Naruto liked her, feelings happened and she understood that.

Hinata was brought back to the present as she sat quietly on Ino's bed, watching the other girls get ready. She was waiting for them to show her what they wanted her to wear. I won't even look half as good as them, though, she thought sadly.

Ino's bedroom was a mess. Clothes and shoes were thrown astray across the floor, some even hanging off the bed and other furniture. It was all worth it in the end, though, because the girls looked lovely. Ino had slipped on a mid-thigh length red dress that wasn't too tight on her but still showed off her assets and complimented her eyes. Sakura wore an emerald green sundress that made her eyes sparkle and pop, while Tenten had on a white blouse and brown dress pants that made her legs look amazing. Hinata sighed quietly as she watched them finish up. She almost didn't want to go, but she wasn't going to let her mind stop her from being their for Naruto like she said she would. She also wasn't going to give him his present late.

Hinata had thought long and hard about her gift, and decided to make him a leather woven bracelet that had one lavender bead on each side of an Uzumaki clan symbol made of crystal. On the other side of the circle shaped crystal, there was a fire-like shape engraved into it. It was really a little piece of her, but she was going to pass it off as "the will of fire" if questioned. She had it in an orange box she figured Naruto would appreciate, and it rested inside her jacket pocket.

"Oh Hinata!" Ino snapped her out of her thoughts. "Time to get you in this dress!" The blond haired girl held up a midnight blue spaghetti strap dress.

"O-okay," Hinata replied as she eyed and grabbed the soft dress. It was delicate in her fingers, slipping between them effortlessly. She never really wore dresses, but she would if she could look (even more) beautiful.

She walk swiftly, albeit a little hesitantly at first, to the bathroom. As many times as she went to the hot springs with the girls, she was still a little shy when removing her clothes. The mirror shined as Hinata flipped the light switch on. The tiles felt cool against her bare feet as she padded across the floor. As she stopped in front of the mirror, Hinata sat the dress down and took the time to study herself in the mirror.

Her long, dark blue hair had some shine to it. She reached up to caress a lock of her hair gently before letting it fall back into place. As she studied her face down to her neck, then to her chest and waist, she sighed thoughtfully. _My face... it's lost some of its chubbiness but it's still there. My eyes are round and pale. My neck isn't really that long but it's smooth. She stopped as she got to her torso which was hidden by her jacket and frowned. My body shape is okay I guess. My chest is too big and my waist and hips are... fat..._ Hinata shook her head and got rid of her thoughts, not wanting to ruin her mood already.

She slipped off her jacket and folded it neatly before setting it down next to the dress. Next came her fishnet shirt and her pants. I'm sure the dress has a padded bra, so no need for mine, she thought.

Once her bra was off, she shimmied into the dress and quietly gasped at the softness of the material as it danced across her skin. Hinata adjusted the dress so that it fit her comfortably. She felt exposed; her shoulders and arms were bare, as were her legs. The dress covered her breasts snugly, and left much to be imagined. The dress dipped slightly right above her cleavage, clung to her waist, then slightly flared out at the skirt end of the dress. It stopped right above her knees.

Hinata almost gasped at her reflection in the mirror. Though she could only see her waist and up, she looked stunning. She smiled at herself and clasped her hands together in front of her chest. Her dress shifted as she started to quietly jump up and down in excitement. _Wow! I can't wait for the girls to see!_ she thought happily, then slowly came to a stop and stood still. She shyly played with her feet for a moment,_ I hope Naruto thinks I look pretty_.

She picked up her discarded clothes and slowly opened the door. After she flicked off the light, Hinata made sure to put her jacket on top of her pile of clothes that she was holding. She had not been expecting the three other girls to be waiting right outside the bathroom door. Hinata had sensed them, but thought they were just passing by.

"Gah!" Hinata let out a small scream and heatedly blushed. "G-guys!"

They laughed and apologized quickly before they smiled widely at Hinata in her dress. Ino and Sakura both said, "Wow!" while one said, "You like fantastic!" and the other said, "You like amazing!" at the same time. They playfully glared at each other while Tenten smiled warmly at Hinata and said, "You really do look beautiful."

When they were back into Ino's room, they worked on their hair and Hinata slightly curled the ends of her hair and let them bounce around her shoulders. Tenten had her hair in one high up ponytail. Ino's hair was down, and most of her bangs were clipped back. Sakura left her hair as is, besides adding a twist to a lock of her hair and clipping it back to the side of her head. They all looked at each other as they stood in a line in front of the full length mirror that was placed against the wall. Ino nodded appreciatively and was smiling. Everyone was content with their looks.

"Time for shoes!" Sakura said happily before they went to grab their shoes. Sakura handed Hinata a pair of white shinobi heeled sandals, and had a pair of black ones for herself, as did Tenten and Ino.

Hinata was a little confused as to why they were (slightly) dressing up. To anyone else, it wasn't _fancy_ but to Hinata, it definitely was fancy. They were only going to a barbecue restaurant.

Sakura had said that they would be meeting everyone else at the restaurant, and that they had to leave then or else they'd be late.

Hinata slipped into her jacket and zipped it up, and made sure to check for Naruto's present. Upon successfully finding it, she nodded to herself and was ready to go. Just as they were about to head out, a knock sounded from the door. The girls looked at each other in confusion before Ino opened it, only to reveal Naruto smiling with a smirk.

"Hello..." Naruto drawled out, almost drooling at the sight of four beautiful women in front of him, "ladies. I'm here to escort you." To Hinata, it seemed as if Naruto was particularly staring at Sakura, who was in front of her, covering half of her body. The pale girl frowned in her mind, but had a small smile on her face at the sight of Naruto in a black shirt and a pair of shinobi pants and sandals. _Not exactly dressing up, but still just as nice_, Hinata thought.

Naruto held out his arms for two of the girls to hold, and much to Hinata's dismay, Sakura grabbed one arm while Ino held the other. She wasn't upset about Ino for holding his arm, she had her heart set on Chouji. Hinata was on the other side of Sakura, and Tenten was next to Ino to Naruto's right.

As they walked the short distance from Ino's house to Yakiniku's Barbecue, Hinata noticed her sunshine sneaking glances towards Sakura. Sakura didn't seem to mind though, which was odd to Hinata since Sakura would normally yell at Naruto to "keep his eyes to himself".

They arrived to the restaurant and Naruto, being the polite gentlemen he is, held the door open for the girls as the walked inside. Hinata was the last one in before Naruto, much to his excitement as he watched the girl in front of him walk. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and couldn't wait until later that night to talk to her.

Everyone else was surrounded around two tables that had to be pushed together. So many people were there, Hinata's eyes widened as she was seated. Ino went to sit next to Chouji, who had Shikamaru beside him, then Temari, Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. They all sat in that order around the table. Hinata quietly mourned for Neji, wishing he could be here. Gaara wasn't there either, and she figured it was because of Kazekage duties way over in the desert. She wasn't sure what was going on with Sasuke Uchiha because she figured it was classified, but never really bothered to ask.

After awhile, the party was getting started. Some people drinking, some eating to their hearts content, some chatting amicably, some a big mix of the three, and a few quietly sitting and enjoying the atmosphere. Hinata was one of the few that quietly sat there. At some points, Naruto would whisper to Sakura. He seemed to be nervous, but still was having a good time. Hinata was happy because he was happy and smiling, and that was all she needed.

Ino had to whisper into her ear and remind her to take her jacket off. Hinata had slowly taken it off and was even quieter, basking in her shyness. She didn't notice Naruto staring at her intently and in utter shock. He knew she was beautiful, but that dress made her look even better.

Several minutes later, Tsunade had just yearned to see her "grandson" blush. "So Hinata! Did this brat over here tell you that you look great, yet?" Tsunade questioned with pink tinted cheeks as she pointed towards Naruto. He snapped out of his thoughts and gaped like a fish at Tsunade.

"N-no..." Hinata fell silent as everyone else seemed to not have noticed the little interaction, which she was thankful for.

Tsunade tsked and went back to her drinking and talking with the others that were around her.

It was decided, after Lee started to get drunk, that it was time to leave. Naruto had got a few presents that weren't unwrapped yet, but he would wait until tomorrow to open them since he'd be busy that night. Hopefully.

Hinata planned on going back to Ino's house for her things, but was stopped short as she heard her name being called. She was outside, a little ways away from the restaurant in the direction of Ino's house. Her feet felt a little weird from the heels she was wearing, and was a little chilly despite her having her jacket back on.

She turned around after recognizing the voice to the person that called her name. _Oh shoot! I forgot to give him his present. Good thing he caught up with me_, she thought as she waved to him.

When Naruto reached her, he smiled brightly as his hair blew with the breeze that rolled across them. His eyes were illuminated by the dark purple and blue sky; the sun was close to setting for the night.

"Hinata..." He said a little breathlessly.

Hinata blushed a dark red color and let out a small, "Yes?"

"Can we talk? I have to really speak to you about something. I think it'd be best if we went to my apartment," his tone gave nothing away, besides nervousness and a tint of seriousness. Hinata felt dread hit her, _He's going to tell me we can't be friends anymore because I wasn't any fun and didn't do much for him... but a small part of her argued with her thoughts, He's gonna tell you he likes you! Don't back down! Besides her inner turmoil_, she nodded and followed Naruto back to his apartment.

The walk was silent, with Naruto thinking deeply. His face was scrunched up, and Hinata thought it was cute. She wouldn't tell him that of course, and instead chose to just sneak peeks. Hinata felt weird as she walked with Naruto in silence; she felt comfortable yet uncomfortable. She felt comfortable because it was Naruto, her crush and someone she could trust her life with. Yet she felt uncomfortable because the man walking next to her wanted to seriously talk with her and didn't say what it was about.

As they neared his apartment door, Naruto seemed to be in a slight daze but quickly snapped himself out of it. He grabbed his keys with slightly shaky hands and was able to successfully unlock and open his door. For the second time that night, he held the door open for Hinata and stared at her as she walked inside before him.

She stood there, looking a bit out of place and uncomfortable. Hinata didn't want to seat herself and Naruto seemed to have noticed because he happily said, "Make yourself at home!"

Hinata nodded and sat down on a nearby chair and observed the slightly messy apartment._ Does Naruto-kun ever clean?_ She wondered as she still looked around.

Naruto quickly walked over to her and pulled up another chair that was resting in the corner of the room. He stared at her intensely as she stared back and forth between Naruto and whatever else her eyes laid on. There was a light blush on her cheeks as she wondered why he was just staring at her.

Hinata quickly remembered the gift in her pocket and reached for it with trembling hands, "I have a present for you, N-Naruto-kun." She handed the box to him, and he reached for it with shocked eyes.

Naruto opened the box and gaped. He gently pulled it out of the box and placed the box on to his lap as he eyed the bracelet. He noticed the beads, his clan symbol on one side of the charm and as he held it in his fingers, he noticed the other side had a fire symbol similar to the one on Hinata's jacket.

After some time, he snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in and put it on his wrist. It was a perfect fit.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan! This is such an awesome gift!" He loved it more than he could express.

"Yo-You're welcome," was her quiet but obviously happy reply. Her cheeks were a rosy color and they were slightly pushed back with the small smile on her face, dimples showing.

They fell back into silence, Naruto eying his new bracelet with his thinking face on. It was only a couple of minutes later before he decided to finally speak.

"Hinata..." Naruto got her attention by quietly beginning with her name, " Do you... Do you remember when you confessed to me?" He was staring at her even more, with eyes that held curiosity and care.

_Oh_. That was all Hinata could think as she figured out why she was there in Naruto's apartment. She immediately had inflamed cheeks as she realized that she was in Naruto's apartment. Once again confessing her love. While he stared into her eyes, seemingly right through her.

"Y-Yes," was her quiet reply. Naruto nodded to that and was quiet for a moment before continuing.

"I've put a lot of thought into it, Hina-chan," _Hina-chan?!_ Hinata thought with wide eyes as Naruto continued, " I... I like you too. I've been clueless for some time now, but you were always there, cheering me on, even when we were just little kids at the academy. Thank you for that. Really, thank you. You supported me during the fight with Pein and during the war. You were, no you are my backbone. Hinata. I really do like you. I'm sorry it took me awhile to see," He quietly trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly and waited for Hinata's response. Naruto looked around, avoiding her eyes and thought, _I could have done this in a better setting... Oh well, too late now._

When Naruto was done, Hinata could only let out a quiet gasp and a whisper of his name. _He... H-H-He likes me! He said he likes me! He likes me! Me!_ She couldn't help but scream happily in her thoughts. There was still just one thing that plagued her mind though.

"What a-about S-S-Sakura-s-san?" Hinata couldn't help but blush furiously and stutter. There were so many emotions running wild inside of her.

Naruto's nose twitched in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"W-Well... You've been l-looking at h-her and whispering in-into her ear all night... and just paid attention t-to her all night... You even asked her to b-be the f-first one t-to y-your party..." Hinata spoke just above a whisper the whole time. She told herself she would not cry, but all those months of watching Naruto, from what it seemed, like Sakura were hard. Hinata sniffled a little bit. There were no tears in her eyes but a lump had formed in her throat.

To her surprise, and joy, Naruto wrapped her into a big hug and pulled her out of the chair. He held her close, and didn't not let go of her as a few tears ran down Hinata's cheeks.

"Oh, Hinata-chan..." He couldn't help but say as he rubbed her back soothingly and held the back of her head against his shoulder. "I used to have feelings for Sakura, but it was some silly crush. It was a goal and a win against Sasuke. I wasn't looking at her Hina-chan, I was looking at you. Hehe... I didn't think you noticed, but you are Hinata after all."

As Hinata sniffed, he whispered softly into her ear, "I like you, Hina-chan. You. No one else." By the time he finished talking, Hinata wrapped her arms tightly around Naruto's waist and whispered a small 'thank you' into his shoulder.

Naruto stopped rubbing her back and tilted his head to rest his cheek against her silky hair. After a few moments of this, Naruto softly nudged her to pull back. He put his hands on her shoulders and stared right into her slightly red-rimmed eyes.

He leaned in quickly, but then stopped. He didn't want to scare her away, so he politely asked, "Can I kiss you?" To which Hinata took in a sharp breath before giving a nod.

It was slow, but not too slow. Hinata could feel the blood rushing straight to her head. _M-My first kiss! Oh my god, he is such a good kisser. His lips taste nice, slightly plain though, but also a hint of peppermint..._ _So good!_ She shouted into her mind excitedly.

Their first kiss together lasted a good ten seconds before Hinata had to pull apart to breathe, in fear of breathing onto Naruto through her nose.

Naruto was grinning goofly as he let out a mini 'whoop!' and a fist pump to the air, much to Hinata's embarrassment. He quickly leaned in and pecked her lips.

"Did you like that? Was that your first kiss?" Naruto asked with a look of curiosity.

Hinata shyly nodded twice, answering both questions. Naruto blushed for a second before stepping back and bowing to the girl in front of him, "I'm honored to have kissed your lips first." He said it so seriously, but the look in his eyes held amusement and pure mirth.

She couldn't help but cover her mouth with her petite hand and laugh. Hinata was so happy, she could just hop up and down!

Naruto stood up straight and grabbed her hands in both of his and swung them from side to side, "Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Hinata gasped. Her eyes went wide and she felt tears coming on. Happy tears. She didn't quite know why she was so shocked, considering they both liked each other. But she couldn't help but feel like it was all a dream.

Hinata nervously bit her lip and looked down to the floor before nodding. She stared at the floor shyly as she played with her feet. Naruto wasn't having that though. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, laughing happily out of joy and love. As he spun her around, Hinata couldn't help but laugh too as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

After two turns, Naruto put her down and ran to the door. He threw it open and shouted, "Hina-chan said yes!"

In the distance, someone shouted a barely audible, "Good for you! Now shut up!"

Hinata wasn't sure whether to wither away in embarrassment or laugh her heart out at the whole scene. She settled for some giggles before eyeing the man that turned around in the door way. He was so happy. _He's practically radiating joy... because of me,_ she thought as her heart felt like it was expanding. Making room for all his happiness and love...

They stayed in that position for several seconds, both of their hearts pounding as they felt their hearts warm and tingle as they stared at each other.

Naruto walked back to Hinata after he closed the door and immediately placed his hands on the side of her face gently. He rested his forehead against hers and they continued to stare at each other.

"C'mon, let's try to fit onto my bed and... cuddle," Naruto said, jokingly wriggling his eyebrows.

Hinata pulled back and pushed her index fingers together and nodded a confirmation to Naruto. She was excited about being so close to him, she was shaking like a leaf as they walked to his bedroom hand-in-hand.

Naruto kissed her temple to help calm her down and they both smiled, "You look beautiful tonight, by the way. You always are."

* * *

**Since you guys seemed to have loved this story, I wouldn't mind taking requests for one shots/short stories. I can't promise I'd do them (all or just a few) but I definitely would try!  
**


End file.
